Godred
Godred was the Culdee Fell Railway's number 1 until he had a devastating accident. He is the main antagonist of The Slopes of Culdee Fell. Bio Godred was built in Winterthur, Switzlerland in 1880 along with Ernest and Wilfred. He arrived on Sodor in 1964. Godred was named after the King Godred MacHarold, which made him extremely conceited and arrogant. He was very reckless and never kept a "good lookout". He'd roll down the mountain much too fast. Culdee warned him, but Godred scoffed and paid no attention. He believed his automatic breaks made him invincible, which was very wrong and one summer day, he learned the hard way. As he was coming down from the summit station, being reckless like usual, Godred suddenly slipped off the line and plunged over the side. He rolled and crashed down the steep slopes of Culdee Fell. Fortunately, the coach stayed on the rails and Godred's crew had jumped out so no one was injured. However, Godred was practically destroyed, and when he was brought back the next day, the manager sent him to the back of the shed. He became a waste of space so around 1965, he was sent to Shed 17. A rumor had gone around that he had been cannibalized for his parts to mend other engines, but other engines claimed it was false. It was likely that Culdee used it as a shock value when telling the story to Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Mate . In "The Search for Smudger", Culdee tells Brakley about Godred. Brakley says the incident is one accident they would never make. In "Cliffhanger", Godred appears at the end looking at Ernest, Culdee, Wilfred, Shane Dooiney, Patrick, Mr. Barrane, Alaric, Eric, and Niles angrily with red eyes. In "Godred the Number 1", two workmen find Godred's piston and Mr. Barrane puts it at the back of the shed with a plaque. When the story spread, one person took a picture of everyone, until he saw a outline next to Eric in one picture. Wilfred also saw an engine coming down the hill, until it disappeared. He also heard a bang. That night, the engines hear a hissing. Since they are all in the sheds, Niles guesses it's a standard gauge engine to the others relief. However, Ernest says there are no trains running at the late hour. As Ernest is talking, Godred's ghost appears watching and hearing everything angrily with his more scary devil face. Later Mr. Barrane comes and sees steam. He and Wilfred chase after it until they realize it's George doing road work at night so it would not mess with traffic. Mr. Barrane decides to throw the piece down the mountain Godred fell down. Wilfred tells Godred's spirit they are sorry for disturbing him and he's forgiven as he and Mr. Barrane leave. Godred loses his demon face and looks sadly at Wilfred and disappears. Godred's ghost may still be among them. Trainz Model Since at the time there was no trainz model of Godred, SI3D's model of Culdee was used with photo editing. In The Slopes of Culdee Fell, the Jonateers model was used. Basis Godred was based off of the Snowdon Mountain Railway's number 1, "LADAS". This engine suffered a similar fate, in which Godred's accident is based on. Appearances Specials * The Search for Smudger (Part 1 only, appears in flashback, only screams) * Revenge of the Ghost Train (Appears in flashback as a ghost, does not speak) The Slopes of Culdee Fell * Cliffhanger (appears in flashback and as ghost, does not speak) * Godred the Number 1 (appears in flashback and as a ghost, does not speak) Railway Series Appearances Trivia * His devil face in Godred the Number 1 is Thomas' shocked face, albeit altered to look more demonic. Category:Dead Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Engines Category:Purple Engines Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:0-4-2 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Candidates for deletion